To drop such packages, it is known it to arrange a lower opening in the floor of the aircraft closed off by a hatch system, provided with a deployable deflector. The dropping hatch has large dimensions, for example approximately one meter by 60 cm. The hatch and the deflector are electrically and/or hydraulically enslaved and are opened and deployed upon approaching the work area.
The pilot or an observer gives the green light to make the drop to an observer/droper who manually ejects the package through the hatch.